


Springtime

by Taua



Series: Fantasy Slices [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fem!Sasuke, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Another slice-of-life from the messed up Universe.Just like the other one, I doubt I can squeeze it into the main story but I wanted to write it anyway.Some things may not make sense to you, since they refere to happenings in the main story.





	Springtime

The air was filled with scents, delicate and fresh. New just like the spring. Bugs came back alive, waking from their winter slumber, while animals crossed the green meadows in search for a tasty treat. Only a question of time before newborns would roam the forests again and the spirits retreated from them. 

As he moved through the grass, concentrating on the energies and his own heightened senses, Naruto suddenly remembered it was almost the same time when they first met. In fact, the small clearing encircled by the bushed trees was the place where he actually got the first real impression of Sasuke - already strong and beautiful, though painfully distant and wary. Back then he would have never expected for things to develop the way they did. 

“Focus, idiot.” 

Gritting his teeth he realized that, yes, the energy had been slipping out of control. His tails turned into more and waved almost jerkily; no wonder after all the influences crashing his being. It was easier back in winter, when the world was asleep and silent and dark. 

With a deep huff he concentrated on his energy again, gently cutting off the connection he had with Sasuke. Slowly decreasing the level of wind magic he allowed to light with fire before charging it back. He could feel the flame growing weaker and eventually die, disappearing for the time being. 

The dark, furrowed eyebrows were enough to make him talk. ‘I think that’s enough for today.’ As he approached Naruto turned back into a human, his body flopping down into the grass under the tree Sasuke sat. “I can hardly focus here. Spring is kinda… overwhelming.” A sheepish grin graced his lips as Naruto crawled closer, to the point he climbed half-way over Sasuke’s lap. It was quite difficult considering the large bump, but not impossible. Plus, he loved how he felt the baby move under the skin when he rested his head there. 

The sigh Sasuke released was strong enough to move his entire frame, yet she tenderly ran his fingers through the blond strands. Naruto got so used to the feeling - how the digits were shorter and slightly softer than before, yet carried the same security and strength as always. In fact Sasuke had changed so much in other aspects as well - habits, attitude, movements - he started addressing her with female pronouns. Would she eventually turn back once the baby arrived? Or would she stay a woman until it wasn’t so depending anymore? Perhaps Sasuke lost her ability to shift for good though, after nine months of pregnancy and the sense of peace she gained. 

Humming softly Naruto leaned his head back, enough to see the dark eyes gazing down at him.

… Nah. Sasuke would  _ definitely _ turn back into a man as soon as she could. 

The fingers suddenly moved slower. “You almost overdid it.” 

As good as he could Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “Didn’t notice that.” He tilted his head, almost purring when one of the digits curled on his scalp, just behind his ear.

“No kidding.” 

_ God _ , he loved what that brighter voice did to Sasuke’s small laughters. The previous rich chuckle altered into something much lighter, clearer; almost a chime from a silver bell. 

Lost in the moment, he nearly missed the quiet whisper from Sasuke’s lips. A heartbeat later he already felt how his breathing turned deeper, the air resonating through his entire being. Like the energy seeped directly into his body. It didn’t take long for Naruto to completely recover thanks to the enchantment. 

“How do you feel, by the way?” He rolled on the lap until he was on his back, eyes up at the roof of green with the bits of blue sky peeking through. Blindly he felt around until he found a hand, their fingers gently intertwining. 

“My ankles hurt,” Sasuke replied truthfully. Instantly Naruto moved his free hand down, tenderly massaging the skin of the leg he could reach. The sigh he received was a sweet reward. 

“Maybe it’s the season. Or the weather will change.” Leaning in he nuzzled the large belly. “I could gather some herbs for you while you rest.”

From his position he barely saw the shake of the head, long, black bangs shifting. “The plants are still too small. Won’t be any good harvesting them now.” 

With a slight flex of his muscles Naruto jerked up into a sitting position. “Still, you should rest a little.” He cocked his head to the side, a lopsided grin on his lips. “I’ll go hunt some fish for tonight. Would you like that?”

As expected Sasuke wasn’t overjoyed, but Naruto figured it was better getting some fish rather than hunt mammals. After all, most of them were either pregnant or gave birth just recently; killing a mother or a child twisted his insides for as long as he could remember, all the more since he got an actual family himself to care for. 

“Don’t get too much though.” Sasuke’s calm, slightly sleepy voice dragged him out of his thoughts. Naruto should have known the enchantment didn’t only draw energy from the area, but from herself too. “I feel a bit… nauseous.” A yawn made her pause in between, the pale eyelids sinking to half mast. 

Naruto couldn’t keep from leaning in and seal their lips in a brief kiss. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he promised as he crouched near their bags, a pair of pants and a shirt in his hand. The jacket he used as a blanket for Sasuke. It may have turned warmer, but napping in the wild may end up in a cold still. He didn’t receive a complaint right away, still he left rather quickly; though Sasuke would deny everything, she was damn moody since the baby grew big enough to show a bump. 

In a moment he trotted away, toward a river he heard closeby. It was too far still for Naruto to hear any fish swimming in it, but he would find out soon enough. Maybe he even found a crab or two? While Sasuke generally disliked meat in all forms, crawfish seemed to be most likeable. Probably the delicate taste and texture was the reason; it gave all the necessary nutrishments without tasting overwhelmingly like something once alive. He needed to kill them quick though and then remove it all. Once Sasuke saw the entire thing, she surely wouldn’t be able to stomach it anymore. 

However once arrived he discarded the idea. The river was too fast-moving for any crab to live there. At least some large salmons swum in it already. It would be easy catching one or two. 

Dinner was saved - that much was sure.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“Mhm…” With a flutter Sasuke opened his eyes, his entire being groggy from sleep. His back was stiff, too. The trunk of a tree was quite a bit harder than their bed. 

As he slowly got more awake, he felt a thumb stroke his knuckles. “Hello, gorgeous,” Naruto whispered into his ear. That explained why he felt a little disturbed a minute ago, when he felt a touch but couldn’t quite point out where. 

Sasuke trembled slightly as he tensed his body, limbs stretching and muscles flexing. Annoyance spread over his features when he noticed his ankles were still hurting horribly. He had hoped the nap would help, at least a little. 

“I caught some salmon for tonight. The river was full of them.” Naruto brought the hand he stroked up to his face, his lips gently pressing down on the pale skin. A few chaste pecks, love with every touch. On the grass lay his prey, three fish unmoving on a stick. 

Only a little more, Sasuke reminded himself. Then he wouldn’t need to eat dead animals anymore.

“Let’s head back then.” Carefully Sasuke sat up, his body refusing to move as he wanted it to. The huge belly was in the way, the baby inside kicking and squirming. With a huff he braced against the tree, but still his legs gave away once he tried to stand. Naruto caught him long before he’d hit the ground though. 

“Easy…” A soothing whisper into his ear, warmth so close to himself. Strong arms that kept him safe and steady. “You can ride on my back if you like. Actually, no… You  _ will _ ride back home. Believe it.” A calloused hand came up, cupping half of Sasuke’s face. “You’re even paler than usual. Are you feeling sick?” 

Sighing Sasuke shook his head. Naruto was always so worried, especially lately. Perhaps that was his instincts as Alpha taking over - the need to protect his pack at all costs turning stronger and stronger as the birth approached. 

Unfortunately though, it did nothing to improve his intelligence. 

“I’d fall off your back as a fox. I can’t really grab you like this.” He reached down and wrapped his arms affectionately around his belly. The baby moved beneath his palms, but calmed down quickly. Since they woke up the baby had been a little tensed and stressed - kicking and boxing and squirming. The touch however seemed to ease it, at least for the time being. “I got an idea though…” Sasuke’s lips curled into a smirk as he summoned his wand and swung it, uttering a single word. It took a few moments and a glowing light, then Naruto had already entirely changed. 

Legs turned longer, brown fur covering them and hoofs trampled on the grass. “Hey. You could have asked, you know.” The arms were still there, though slightly higher than before since Naruto’s torso had changed. “And why do I have antlers?” He reached up and touched the massive, pale horns now adorning his head. 

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle. “Suits the deer body,” he replied, simple and honest and way too bemused for his own good. Slowly a pale hand lifted, tracing the antlers where Naruto’s fingers were heartbeats before. “They’re… so warm.” 

“Yeah. But I think it’ll cool down quickly, kinda like hair.” Gently Naruto laid his hand over Sasuke’s, holding it loosely. “I think the body of a mustang suits me better though. At least you never complain when you  _ go for a ride _ .” With something like a suggestive grin on his lips Naruto wiggled his eyebrow before he gave the pale hand a kiss, the tip of his tongue coming out for a quick swipe. 

Not a heartbeat later Sasuke gave him a smack across the back of his head, though the touch was brief and playful. “You’d instantly stumble with the legs of a horse. Hoofs of a deer are better suited for the woods.” 

“Fair enough.” Naruto beamed him a smile bright like the sun before he tentatively moved his legs. It was less fluent and predatory than when he was a fox, but he got used to it soon enough. He had always been quick when it came to act on his instincts. “There…” Carefully he bend his legs, kneeling comfortably on the ground. After a moment he tried getting up again, though he looked a bit tensed as he moved. “I think I got it. Wanna sit up, Mylady?” A lopsided grin graced his lips, white teeth almost flashing. Naruto held out his hand, upper body turned a little awkwardly while he waited. 

For a while Sasuke simply looked back, eyes briefly narrowed in mild annoyance. Even when he was in pain and advanced in pregnancy, it wasn’t enough to ignore those kind of mocking nicknames. Maybe he should add a saddle and horse-gear to the shift? But then his ankles decided to throb and forced him to reconsider his priorities. 

With a dramatic sigh he grabbed the hand and climbed onto Naruto’s back. It was hard and broad, but less defined than in his fox-form. Not the sleek and fast body of a predator - bulky and strong, made for resistance rather than open battle. Slowly Sasuke wrapped his right arm around the still human middle, securing his seat. The world tilted a little when Naruto rose from the ground, the movement slow and controlled; as if afraid a harsh jerk would randomly throw Sasuke off for whatever reason. 

Even the view was different; much higher and farther than when they dashed over the ground, trees and rocks appearing just before Naruto would leap or sidestep them. It was odd to move so slow and nearly calm over the area. 

As he took in the new look Sasuke noticed their bags near the tree. With a low spell he moved his wand, tip directed at the items as they floated into the air. Easily Naruto snatched them and shifted a little as he pulled the straps over his head. “Thanks. I doubt I could have reached down like this.” 

“I figured as much.” Sighing ever so softly Sasuke leaned to the side, his brow resting between the shoulderblades on the strong back. Instantly he felt saver, as if whatever may happen the strong shoulders were there to protect him. The same feeling of strength and security washed over him when they first bonded, their energies mixing and melding. Not that the current situation came anywhere near the war, but still… The sensation was the same, familiar and reassuring and deeper than anything Sasuke ever experienced before. 

When Naruto moved his back rocked, though less than a horse. Sasuke didn’t even need to grab on to keep his hold. He could tell how careful Naruto was; each step made with ease, his eyes up front to find the smoothest path. It was rare for him to be so considerate and calm. But then again, Sasuke felt the effect of the pregnancy just as much. Natural for Naruto to tame down his boldness and energy to some degree. Strange, but natural.

At some point a low noise reached Sasuke’s ears. Melodic and calm, too much like a song to be caused by the nature around them. “What’s that?” he asked once he realized the noises came from Naruto. 

The blond head moved a little, a single blue eye looking back at Sasuke. “I don’t really know. Maybe my mother sung that to me when I was little.” He turned around again, face toward the ground before them. “All I remember is that I felt safe and loved when I heard the melody. Perhaps it works the same for our baby, so I wanna practise a little.” Chuckling softly Naruto rose a hand and scratched the back of his head; tipical when he felt unsure or embarrassed. “Is that… weird?”

For a moment Sasuke simply looked at his back, the neck and shoulders slightly darkening in color the longer he drew his answer out. “Well, you  _ definitely _ need some practise.” The blush turned even more prominent. “However...” Carefully Sasuke reached out, fingers gently stroking over Naruto’s shoulders and down his back. “It’s a nice song. I like it.”

“Oh, glad that  _ you _ approve.” Sasuke could clearly hear the pout, but the words had no bite. “Now that I think about it - don’t you  _ dare _ drug our baby so it sleeps! I still didn’t forget how you treated me with tea, believe it.” 

He laughed for a moment. “It was the only way to keep you still. Even Sakura agreed on that.” Slowly he ran a finger down Naruto’s back, instantly feeling how the skin twitched under his touch. Still awfully ticklish, though Sasuke had to admit he did a good job of holding his noises. Carefully he adjusted his position, arm snaked around Naruto’s torso as he leaned harder against him - enough to feel his every breath and hear the steady heartbeat. 

Eventually the humming returned, deep and melodic and so soothing Sasuke eventually dozed off. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Walking turned impossibly harder with Sasuke asleep on his back. Or, better, Naruto was utterly terrified she’d fall off if he moved too much. He kept his hands securely over the pale arm wrapped around his middle, so if the worst case happened he could react. However the extra risk also made him proud; after all, she napped away because of  _ his  _ lullaby, even without the practise she insisted on. 

But that aside - he would never allow anything to happen to Sasuke. Ever. 

The steps of his hoofs were loud against the ground, though he made sure to walk on the grass. Somehow it gave Naruto a sense of more control, the soft soil better under his legs than the hard path of sand and stones. Not that he minded roads. Just… He felt more connected to nature and his wilder side that way. Knowing Sasuke felt the same way made it all the more sweeter. 

He kept humming the song, loving the way it made Sasuke push heavier against his frame. Even if she hated and concealed it - her being always remained fragile and delicate in Naruto’s eyes. He knew she could kick his ass anywhere, anytime, but still. Sasuke was Sasuke, no matter the shape. If she was in her male form he’d still feel the constant pull to protect her from any harm. It didn’t matter if she could fend for herself or not. Naruto simply wanted to be a shield for those he loved. The reminder of his failure and spur to do better was ever present, too; he didn’t even need to look down to know where Sasuke bore the large scar on her lower arm, the only one sometimes visible while the others remained hidden beneath her clothes. Never again would Naruto allow danger to reach out that closely, for as long as he lived. 

Time stretched on peacefully as he walked, Sasuke safe on his back. In the far he saw the outline of their home, barely visible between the trees and newgrown bushes. Only the gardens looked still empty; they sowed the vegetables only a few days before, along with some herbs and fruits. Naruto wanted to plant a tree too, but they hadn’t decided on one yet. As a romanticist he wanted an adornment cherry tree, however Sasuke wanted something boring like an apple tree. ‘So you eat healthier’, she had said. 

… Maybe he could plant one in secret. Once it actually grew Sasuke wouldn’t insist on getting rid of it. 

… Hopefully…

However Naruto had still time to figure out a solution. For now he had to bring up the heart to wake Sasuke from her slumber. Usually he’d let her sleep, either carry her to their bedroom or to the comfortable divan. But in his current form he couldn’t even get through the door, let alone remove her safely from his back. 

… That didn’t make it any easier though. 

Once arrived he left their bags and the fish by the door before he walked a few rounds around the house. Since he could move only so much it was a little challenging to do some chores; putting away the wood he cut earlier that day, check on the furs he currently dried in the shed. Inspecting the roof was a bit easier since he was taller, but picking up the watercan turned out impossible. In the end he used the bucket of the pit. With Sasuke still on his back he could barely lean forward though - once he did she stirred at the different angle - so he got water all over his feet when he watered the plants and soil. Hopefully he didn’t-

“Stop or you’ll drown ‘hem,” came already Sasuke’s voice from his back, thick with sleep. The hand on his stomach curled ever so slightly, brushing his skin so light it nearly tickled. “You know better than to mess with my gardens.” Bringing her fingers together Sasuke pinched him right next to the navel, hard enough to feel a bit of pain. 

“But you looked so peaceful. I couldn’t bring myself to disturb you.” Naruto tilted his head enough to face her - and didn’t miss the growing frown. 

“Let me down. I need to check on the damage.” She patted his back to make him move, however Naruto had other things in mind. Instead of lowering down he turned on his hoofs and started for the house. “Hey, I said-” 

“Come on, Sas,” he interrupted before adding, “A little too much water for one time won’t kill them. Why don’t you lay down and rest while I made dinner?” He made sure to trample down the soil before he walked onto their small terrace made of wood and stone. “I know my cooking is anywhere near yours, but still. Wasn’t kidding when I said you looked paler than usual.” 

It took a while, but eventually Sasuke uttered a sigh of defeat. It only worried Naruto more; if she gave in so soon already, something was definitely off. He only hoped it came from the approaching birth rather than sickness or exhaustion. After all, it was the first time for Sasuke as well… and just because everything went mostly smooth so far it didn’t guarantee it would stay that way up to the end. Once the baby was born and Sasuke returned to herself- to  _ himself _ , only then Naruto would be able to relax. 

Just as careful as the last few hours Naruto bend his legs, focus on his balance while he lowered to the ground. Easily Sasuke climbed off his back and stretched, lips twitching when she held back a yawn. At least her feet seemed to have recovered; she stood securely and upright, arms like often lately wrapped around the large belly. For a moment Naruto wondered if all pregnant women looked that way - so subconsciously serene and radiating warmth, just like a mother would do in his opinion. 

He got back up, hoofs clapping on the stone. “So, how do I turn back?” A grin stretched over his features when he approached, upper body slightly bend so he was closer to Sasuke. “A true love’s kiss, maybe?” 

Not a heartbeat later Sasuke shoot him a glare, a mix of annoyance and mirth only she was capable of. “This isn’t a fairytale, you know,” she replied with a half-smirk. 

“Doesn’t mean it won’t work,” he threw back before cupping her face in his hands, lips descending on hers in a tender kiss. A brief contact, a soft brush of soft skin on soft skin. “Hmm… Better try some more,” Naruto interrupted himself with another kiss, this time a bit stronger and bolder. “You know, just to be sure.” Again another kiss, but this time he slid his hands around her head, one pressing her closer on the back while the other rested on her neck. They were so close Naruto almost felt how the blood rushed through her veins, his thumb gently stroking over a prominent one just above the collar. 

Sasuke remained all but still though. She, too, lifted her hands, but the difference in height made it difficult to her to reach out. However she soon found a teasing spot just where Naruto’s torso connected to the fur of the deer body - impossibly sensitive, so much he actually gasped when Sasuke began rubbing her fingers more forcefully into the skin. 

The gasp made them part, long enough for Sasuke to chuckle. “More than true love, it seems it was a kiss of true  _ lust _ .” Just as boldly as Naruto she slid her hand lower, cupping the part where the legs of the deer emerged from the body and usually his crotch would be. The tingling feeling the touch brought send shivers down his spine, oddly like arousal but then again not. For a moment Naruto wondered how it would look like if he had a boner now ;  would it poke out of his body like on horses or would it make an odd, furry tent like if he wore some pants? 

However the thought evaporated when Sasuke abruptly pulled away and headed for the house. “Perhaps you should trot a few rounds over the meadow to cool down,” she called over her shoulder, the smile on her lips tender but dark eyes flashing with misciev. “I’ll see if I can find a spell to turn you back since the kiss didn’t exactly…” Teasingly she tapped her chin, acting like she, in fact, had no real clue on how to break the spell. “Work out as planned? Can we put it that way?” 

With that she eventually passed the door and closed it behind herself, leaving Naruto slightly worked up and still transformed outside. 

“Damn tease,” he growled under his breath before he galloped away, blowing off some much needed steam. 

  
  
  


While he loved many aspects about Sasuke’s changed form - the newfound interest in shenanigans was certainly something he  _ wouldn’t  _ miss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Yet again another slice of life while the main story is still nowhere near done x.x  
> I have about 40k in and slowly things are actually happening.  
> Perhaps I'll start posting it in the first quarter of the new year. Dunno yet v.v 
> 
> BTW, the half-deer scene got inspired by a scene in the manga of "The Ancient Magu's Bride".  
> It only happened in the manga so far; the reference was in book 5, when the Gods of winter made their brief appearance.  
> I thought, damn, this reminds me of my AU, so I sketched it out xD 
> 
> Again thanks for reading and regards,  
> -T


End file.
